


unwise

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iruka does not know how to refuse Naruto"</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tinted-glass.livejournal.com/profile)[**tinted_glass**](http://tinted-glass.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "irunaru" and "unwise".

This is not a smart thing to do, but Iruka does not know how to refuse Naruto (and teachers should not have favorites, but Naruto has always always been his favorite, even though he never showed it, and it is too late to stop now), so he does not, and when Naruto turns to him, Iruka lets him.

05.08.25


End file.
